Collaboration between parties located at a distance from each other has become an essential tool in the modern workplace. Videoconferences for example have become commonplace. One factor that adversely affects such remote collaboration is the delay introduced by the communications channel connecting the parties. Such latencies are not a significant problem in most settings. For example in videoconferencing the delays may be noticeable but do not significantly affect the collaboration, especially where the cameras are not moving.
In other settings the communications channel latency makes collaboration difficult or impossible. One example is video collaboration for remote assistance. For example a field service technician may call back to his office for help diagnosing a machine fault. While discussing the fault, the office-based assistant views a video feed from the technician's mobile phone or body-worn camera. Either the assistant or the technician can place markers, which are superimposed on the video image, to highlight the components being described. This technique works well for static images and low latencies. But if the camera or the scene being viewed is moving, and the latency is high, the marker will likely be viewed in the wrong position.